


剧中剧中剧中剧中剧中剧

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 不要问作者逻辑长在哪里。





	剧中剧中剧中剧中剧中剧

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问作者逻辑长在哪里。

即便不是贝都因人，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德也已经很习惯于枕着驼鞍睡觉。身为刺客的身份常年奔波在黎凡特的大地上，让他养成如同沙漠游民般随遇而安的性子。沙子摩擦流动的声音通过被浆过的皮革还有像琴弦一样垂悬的流苏传递到机敏的刺客耳中，细沙振动频率的细微不同可以伴随他沉入梦境，也可以让他像蚱蜢一样弹跳起来。  
今天的颗粒像被放置在一面被擂响的鼓面上，富有节奏地跳动着，并且节奏越来越密集，仿佛是有人呐喊着，由远及近。兜帽之下，掩住口鼻的头巾之上，阿泰尔猛地睁开了金色的眼睛，眼底丝毫没有沉眠后的恍惚和犹豫。根本勿需回头确认，男人反手从座鞍的挂角上摸到了最近的短刀，抽出的同时顺势将刀背紧贴上自己的左前臂，死死地盯着西南角的山垭口，像猫儿一样放低身躯、拖着座鞍慢慢后退到骆驼伏卧的沙窝里。骆驼似乎对刺客的突然加入不以为然，哼哼了两声之后继续反刍咀嚼。  
大马士革钢刀身布满了水波纹样的锯齿花纹，虽然无法反射出人影，却锋利无比，他能从风吹过钢刃表面的风声变化上知道自己应当同它保持一点安全距离，于是他识趣地松了松手指，重新握住刀柄，再舔了舔被风吹干的嘴角。  
朱红的巨大岩石被风化出如同新月形状的山垭口，天空作为背景填补上那道缺口，就像是镶嵌在沙漠一隅的蓝色宝石。宝石原本是完美无瑕的，直到一个黑色身影突然跃上山垭口的最高处。  
那人黑马黑袍，在山垭口组成的地平线上驱马徘徊了好一阵子，似乎在确定方向，又像是在找寻什么。不知道为什么，阿泰尔居然不合时宜地想起了远在耶路撒冷的宣教长。那个和自己同年的男人总是一身素黑，每次见到自己的表情总是像黑袍一样严肃。男人越是那般不苟言笑，阿泰尔就越是想要破坏掉；他也暗自思付过自己的行为似乎太幼稚了，然而这种无聊的你来我往却是他们之间的常规戏码。  
刺客咬了下舌尖，为的是让自己的精神集中些。没有人知道他正在执行的秘密任务，哪怕是四大刺客分部的宣教长也不知道。此时此刻的黑发男人理应盘腿坐在耶路撒冷分部的中庭，勺起池中的清水，或者对天撒一把鸽子饲料……  
等一等。阿泰尔略略抬高视线，天明时分未完全落下的月牙还悬挂在男人视野上空，仿佛一口长歪了的大白牙正咧开嘴嘻嘻笑，明晃晃的白色反复敲打着刺客的记忆门扉。此时正处于希吉来历一年之中最后一个朔月，据民间小道消息说黎凡特刺客组织的宣教长们会在这个时间段私下召开秘密会议，会议内容往自我安慰的方向想是沟通交流组织运作的心得，往直白的方向说就是秋后算账。难道是马利克已经收到了上个月在阿卡分部留下的欠款账单或者是大马士革分部托人捎来的打碎瓷器陶器清单列表再或者是定期市集的商人提前把秘密预订商品送到了耶路撒冷分部但是自己很明显既没有给马利克打招呼更没有给马利克留下支付尾款的钱袋子。当然从纯粹的理智判断，以上任何一种都不足以构成马利克·阿塞夫擅离职守尾随追杀至荒漠深处的理由，不过在日头暴晒下的阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德头脑中却无可避免地开始自发编造起总有一天要面对马利克时要如何有效忽悠朋友让自己能全身而退的胡说八道。  
一千年之后的墨菲定律讲的是什么来着？会出错的事情总会出错，而越是担心要发生的就总是会发生。黑衣人抖动缰绳、朝着阿泰尔藏身的山谷急速而来，至于对方究竟是发现了什么，对刺客来说都不算是一件好事。白袍男人把武器攥得更紧了，全身肌肉紧绷，在究竟要不要跳起来的念头里来回摇摆，也许来人没有发现自己的存在，主动暴露是自找麻烦，但如果对方是敌人，自己伏卧、对方占据高处的情况下反击将相当艰难。就在这极短的犹豫时间里，黑骑士已经疾驰到了无法回避的距离，阿泰尔皱得紧紧的眉峰忽然舒展开来，他像沙子里的火蜥蜴一样跳起来，连跟他蹲一个坑里的骆驼也被惊得长嘶一声站起来。男人高举起双臂挥舞了几下，然后干脆扯掉口鼻上的织物遮盖，生怕来人错过自己一样地大喊道：“喂，马利克！”  
黑马的缰绳被用力拉住，黑衣人也同样拉下盖住下巴的头巾，有点惊讶地回应道：“阿泰尔？”  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
“你为什么会在这里！”  
异口同声提出同样的问题倒未必能说明他们俩惺惺相惜情不自禁，大抵上只能证明他们对彼此的行动概不知情。两人再同时闭嘴，于是现场的气氛冷得不能再冷。黑色的骏马围着刺客绕行了两圈，就在马利克开口刚说出一个“你”的时候，阿泰尔本着先主动承认错误坦白从宽抗拒从严争取减刑三十年的原则，噼里啪啦开始说。  
“愿你心宁平安愿三日前分别时你长出的那颗智齿跟如你的心一般平安，马利克·阿塞夫兄弟。你这么急急匆匆追赶我而来的原因我心下大致也明白一二，请容我大胆地猜测一下，是不是鱼门内定期市场的商人已经把货物堆满了分部的中庭并且用古怪的海边口音向你出示了一份长达十肘的账单索要两口袋的迪拉姆尾款？我以自己的名誉发誓那批货物绝对不是假公济私购买的三无产品，而且商人们真的没有告知过我具体什么时间到货考虑到运输便利性所以我才写下了你的地址本来你也是常年家里蹲在耶路撒冷分部的不是吗？如果不是这个原因那么一定是法拉杰对你打了小报告说上个满月执行任务的时候砸坏了他多少多少多么多么值钱的罐子盘子刷牙缸子马桶揣子，而我再一次以自己的名誉发誓造成那起惨绝人寰骇人听闻的悲剧绝对是一场意外，谁叫大马士革刺客分部里的陶罐瓷器的分布密度如此之高呢你想象一下中庭里的罐子摆了个满满当当根本没有能下脚的地方，据法拉杰自己陈述那些罐子是刚刚洗刷干净在晒干不过按照我英明神武的推测他多半是在用罐子闷咸鱼，总之我完成任务从分部的天井里往下跳的时候撞碎了一百零一件法拉杰的宝贝责任不是全部在我，当然赔偿款项也应该酌情处理才能不失公平你觉得呢亲爱的阿塞夫兄弟？当然如果提到海边的阿卡就不能不说……”  
马利克·阿塞夫以极大的耐心听完了朋友一口水没喝一句话没停顿的自首宣言之后，冷静地问了句“还有吗”，这可让白袍男人心底一惊，开始在回忆的几角旮旯里搜寻自己在过去的一年中到底还有什么未结清的个人恩怨。看到同僚难得认真的表情，黑袍男人终是不忍心，轻轻地说道：“停下吧，阿泰尔。”  
然后黑袍男人熟练而流畅地翻过马背，从马镫上单足起跳，他像长了翅膀一样出现在不可思议的高度，甚至还完成个空中三百六十转体托马斯，之后把阿泰尔·伊本-拉满仇恨踹出去一百零一肘之远。  
“真是谢谢你坦白了这么多我压根不知道的事情以及让我知道之后还要帮你收多少烂摊子！年关将至，我马利克·阿塞夫今天就在这里为民除害了！”  
“什么？！你难道不是因为以上一二三四五六七八件事情追上来的？那你为什么会出现在这里！”  
马利克利索地对朋友补上了一记二段连踢。  
“执行任务顺路路过不行吗！”  
阿泰尔放下蘸墨勾线笔，正午十二点的灼热阳光透过三十三层的窗户撒在原稿纸面上，反射出一层柔和的鹅黄色光芒。他把稿纸举起来，片刻后发出了颇为满意的“嗯”的长鼻音。恰好这个时候马利克夹着笔记本电脑从工作室的门口路过，于是男人叫住了朋友。  
“马利克你来得正好，我给你看看最新的一页。”  
两个穿着黑白死宅T恤组成了“I’m your father”“NOOOOOOOOOOOO”对话的男人站在透写台前。马利克低头看了片刻，不屑地冷哼一声，“你画的什么玩意？火柴棍小人旋转飞踢腿的两格分镜？”  
“你错了，这是我构思出的角色新攻击技巧。”  
穿白T恤的男人推开工作室里乱七八糟的箱子和画架，腾出一块小块空地，他握紧拳头、半蹲好摆出架势比划着，“当故事里的刺客们遇到敌人的时候正骑在马、骆驼、驴子、大象、兔子、共享单车、电频车、摩托车诸如此类的交通工具上时，他们可以利用交通工具制造出的高度优势，一跃而起……就像这样！”  
心不在焉的马利克完全没注意到朋友什么时候已经爬到了就近的椅子上，等他发现对方像鸟儿一样展开双臂、屈起膝盖跳向自己方向的时候，已经失去了最佳躲闪机会，被阿泰尔正面击中胸口、扑到在地、充当了缓冲。扬起的灰尘足足有两英尺高，呛得两人连连咳嗽。  
黑T恤的男人极为难得地骂出了一连串脏话，问道：“你的工作室到底有多久没有打扫了？”  
阿泰尔抓起一张卫生纸当作口罩蒙住口鼻，瓮声瓮气地回答：“一年以上。”  
“为什么不能收拾一下！”  
“刺客的新漫画还没有完成，就没有钱雇人打扫！”  
“我说的是你！你为什么不能自己动手打扫！”  
“我在画漫画！你为什么不动手帮我打扫！”  
“很抱歉，阿塞夫兄弟，我必须请你暂停一下。”  
从一叠厚厚的稿纸后面露出了马利克·阿塞夫的黑脸一张。当他在朗声诵读的时候鲜少有人会出声打断——罗马帝国*宫廷里的人们称赞他的嗓音富有感染力，或者用更为直白的词语来形容，具有杀伤力——所以当阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德敲桌子边的时候，他的表情更多的是困惑，或者说杀气。于是他大声询问：“有什么问题吗，伊本-拉阿哈德兄弟？”  
“这句话正是我要问你的。”  
“我？”马利克骄傲地昂起下巴，潇洒地抖了下手中的纸草页，发出像嘲笑般的沙沙声响，“我认为非常完美，非常，完美。”黑色的达尔玛提卡滚着金边披挂在这名皮肤微黑的异邦人身上倒是并不违和，马利克·阿塞夫的母语并非希腊语，但这一次他把每一组词每一个咬音都念得异常标准，仿佛是为他的文稿强行做注脚。  
芦苇杆做成的笔在阿泰尔的手指间来回转动，这让他的指腹沾上了点点墨汁，不过他似乎并不担心墨水会被洒到白羊毛的大斗篷上，男人的视线始终锁定在朗诵者身上。  
“但是从宫廷诗人转职成色情小说家的角度来看，你难得不觉得新作的内容……不太寻常吗？一开始是人物阿尔法在不打自招了自己所有的罪孽后被人物贝塔回旋飞踢，这一幕其实是某画师作画里的一部分？以上有多么荒唐是其次的，画师扑到了偶然闯进来的朋友之后呢？他们之间什么也没发生？却开始用苏格拉底的口吻讨论房屋清洁是谁的责任？”阿泰尔搁下笔杆，叉腰站到朋友跟前，“以神的名义，你怎么能指望这种类型的色情故事能在君士坦丁堡流行？哦，不对，亲爱的朋友……”男人竖起手指，一下又一下地戳在马利克的稿纸上，“这些玩意跟色情一根牛毛关系也没有。虽然我承认它的构思很有趣，但是没有吟游诗人会唱它，没有贵族会喜欢它，所有掏钱购买它的人只会大喊一声——”  
“老板，退钱！”  
可笑的女式荷叶百褶围裙非常不合适被系挂在身上，但它依然被熨得笔直，就像它的穿着者一样站得笔直。马利克·阿塞夫从鼻梁上架着的小圆眼镜片后瞪了对方一眼，没有理睬，依然继续在账本上书写着流畅的花体字。没有等到反应，来人便把书和礼帽一道砸到男人正在书写的纸头上，再嚷嚷了一遍：“退钱！”  
被迫停下手头工作，马利克只能拾起那本名字叫“刺客信条”的书本，随手翻了下，新印刷出厂的墨香弥漫在两人之间，最后手指停留在盖着本店印章的空白页上。他清了清嗓子，说：“阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德先生，这本书没有缺页漏页墨水晕开装订错误的问题，本店一贯的原则是售出后如没有质量问题概不退款。”  
“这本书最大的质量问题就是太无聊了，我读了三个晚上也没明白里面翻来覆去地在写什么！圣殿骑士，刺客组织，世界的阴谋，世界上最大的阴谋就是挖坑不填还想骗钱！”  
“那是您的理解能力太差了，先生。”马利克牙尖嘴利。  
阿泰尔不依不饶，“明明是作者的文字水平太差了，真想当面告诉作者。”  
“您真是失礼，这本书的作者就站在您的眼前。”  
“哈！”阿泰尔抚掌大笑起来，“那就不需要拐弯抹角了，快点退钱！”  
马利克推了推眼镜，镜片反射出门外阴郁的伦敦城景。他一字一句、咬牙切齿地说：“既然你还要胡闹下去，我只好把话说清楚了。阿泰尔，你才是这间书店的老板，要退钱你找你自己退！”  
“虽然我是这间书店的老板……”斜斜地靠上柜台，阿泰尔用食指勾住马利克的领结，稍微施加一点力道，轻而易举地缩短了两人之间的距离。男人从朋友的眼镜片上看到了自己上挑的嘴角，“你这间书店的会计，所以钱还是得找你要。”  
“钱箱的钥匙不是在你这个出纳手里吗！”  
“为了钱财安全，我昨天不是已经交给书店的保安你了么？”  
“闭嘴，给我滚出去！”  
“好的，船长，是的，船长，现在开始，你就是这艘船的船长了。”  
阿泰尔笑嘻嘻地从船长室悠然地走出来，咬一口苹果，鼻腔里还哼哼着 “The worst old ship that ever did sail”这种走调十万八千里远的船歌。紧跟在后面猛地推开门追出来的男子，表情阴沉得就像十二月寒风凛冽的早晨。  
“阿泰尔！你给我站住！”  
“你让我离开，又叫我停下，我究竟应该服从哪一条命令，亲爱的船长？”  
被叫到名字的男人没有停下来，反而在甲板上故意用脚后跟踩出某种节奏。正在马利克怒火没地方发泄的时候，原本像死去稻草一样悬挂的船帆忽然动了动，虽然只是边缘轻轻地摇曳，尚还不足以变成推动力，但是全船上下所有人都看见了，所有人像着魔了般缓缓站起来，痴痴地望着船帆，望着它飞舞的幅度越来越大，人们欢呼的声音也随之越来越响亮。  
在马尾藻聚集的无风带漂流了七天之后，这艘名为“飞翔之鹰”的船只终于窥见到了奇迹，艾俄罗斯松开了风袋的束口，吹起了足以让猎鹰起飞的西南劲风。  
不知道什么时候，阿泰尔站在了马利克的身边。前者用手肘顶了顶后者的腰侧，打趣道：“我说过不要丧失信心，太阳投下的影子穿过赤道、抵达半人马的脚跟时，一定会起风的。现在你还坚持必须要有奇迹出现，我们才会生还吗？”  
“当然，我依然坚持。”  
独臂的军需官也笑了。阿泰尔不得不承认，上一次看到马利克的微笑仿佛在一千年一万年前那么遥远，所以他必须把这一难得的表情牢牢地刻画在脑海中。  
“你就是奇迹本身，船长。”  
向阿泰尔行过点头礼之后，马利克开始在甲板上积极奔走，调动所有船员各就各位，抓住机会驶离这片海域。而阿泰尔则回到船长的位置，按照之前演算过多次的航路，重新用铅垂和三角尺定位，高声下令调整船帆的角度。他们洪亮而清晰的声音在船首在船尾交织在一起，仿佛一把千锤百炼的双刃剑，在茫茫无边的海上破开一条道路。  
“船长！”  
“是，阿塞夫兄弟。”  
“请告诉我下一个方向。”  
海风恰好掀掉阿泰尔的兜帽，男人金色的眼眸眺望向远方，如同鹰隼般锐利。  
“越过七个世界的七片海洋，直到世界的尽头！”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *这里的罗马帝国指的是拜占庭。


End file.
